Master's past
by Nightmares are dead
Summary: .. “Nobody loves my little fledgling. That is just a word that humans invented to explain the joint of many feelings. As creatures of the night, we create bonds.” .. Alucard answers his new fledgling's question. One-shoot. AxI & AxS


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, I only wish I did.**

* * *

Twilight was coming to an end as the old vampire awoke from his slumber. His eyes slowly opened to show him the old moldy stone walls. The scarlet curtains elegantly flew inwards as a soft cold breeze swept into the room. He felt the last tear fall from his eye. Today had been one more day to pile into the "nightmares". It had been three years since he had moved into this estate with his new fledgling, and they had been keeping a low profile. It had been tricky to think of a way to get blood without raising any suspicions, but thanks to some contacts he had been able to work something out for them both. But now that he had nothing to occupy his mind with, memories kept on crawling in sight. Today he had dreamt, or rather remembered, that faithful night in which he had held her for the last time in his arms. The look that she had given him, the pain that he had felt, her soft goodbye as she slipped away from life...

A small tap at the door sprang him out of his mental drift as he acknowledged the presence behind the chamber door. The young looking girl slowly made her way through the wood. As his fledgling he was very proud of her, for she was learning everything she needed far faster than any other fledgling. But that was as far as it went. They enjoyed each others company, but their relationship was strictly that of a father and a daughter. He had found her in an alleyway after she had been raped and almost killed, and decided to take her with him. He saw her as his very own daughter even though they shared nothing in common, not even their irises were alike. His were bright crimson and hers were raspberry colored. His mind begun to drift away as she came closer, her now long hair swaying gently from left to right, letting the little light around them faintly highlight the wine color in it. She finally sat an arms length away from him, and looked up at his imposing figure with admiration and doubt.

"Master?" her enthusiastic and high pitched voice broke him away from his drift again, forcing him to look at her, as if to acknowledge her presence. "Can we, true vampires, ever love master?" he chuckled. He found it hilarious how even if they were nothing alike, every now and then his little Isis would remind him of Seras. "Master?" her impatience grew as his answer was delayed.

"Nobody loves my little fledgling. That is just a word that humans invented to explain the joint of many feelings. As creatures of the night, we create bonds." He patted her on the head lightly, messing up her hair as he did. "Why do you ask?" her raspberry eyes sunk into his as the curious little girl purred under her Master's touch.

"Have you ever created any bonds Master?" the question struck him. He should have known better. His little servant always wanted to know about him. She was eager to hear his stories, to admire his bravery or to sulk for his loses. His lips formed a warm smile as he observed her yearning eyes.

"Well, you must understand that I have been with many women, but that does not mean I created bonds with them all." The girl tilted her head, not understanding. "A man has his needs Isis, and just because I'm a monster does not make me less a man, does it?" she laughed, slightly nodding in approval. "But I have created such bonds, thrice." The girl dragged herself closer, anxious to hear the story. The elderly count picked her up and sat her in his lap, playing with her hair as he began to tell his story. "The first was centuries ago, once when I was known as Vlad III. I was a King then of a far away country, filled with grass, forests and castles. I hardly remember for I was still a weak human." The old vampire was interrupted by the young girl.

"But you were the strongest amongst the weak, right Master?" the king laughed as he slightly hugged his Draculina.

"Some might say that indeed." He kissed her hair. "But to gain strength I had to become a gruesome and heartless man. And because of my actions to protect all of the ones I cared for, they all grew to fear me. The whole of my kingdom feared my power, many called me a monster even though I did it all for them. But I did not mind, I grew to not feel." Isis' eyes gazed towards her Master with sadness "Don't feel sorry for me, for there was one woman amongst the kingdom who grew to "love" me. And I fell in "love" with her. She had long ebony colored hair and bright green eyes. She was envied by many women all across the county. I married her and felt my life complete. But she killed herself when the enemy attacked our city. She was a stubborn woman and decided she'd rather die than be an ottoman slave." The young girl that sat on the king's lap turned and hugged the count. Her eyes looked into his once more.

"What of the other two?" he broke her hug and continued playing with her hair as he begun.

"The second happened a few decades ago. Do you remember the tale of Hellsing?" the girl frowned as she nodded. "Well, one of my Hellsing Masters was called Integra. She was truly beautiful. I can still remember the day she awoke me from my seal. But…" he interrupted the girl before she could speak "that is another tale my dear." She shut her mouth as if approving the idea "I must admit that wanting to create a bond with a thirteen-year-old girl disgusted me at first, but Integra was no ordinary girl. She had long platinum blond hair and her eyes were as blue as the sea and as cold as ice. As a little girl I protected her form everything, eagerly waiting for her to grow up and be able to be my mate, but time only laughed at me once more. Yes she grew up, but as she did she trailed off away from my grasp. She grew not to need me, and therefore, not to feel anything towards me. I just became a weapon to her, and I accepted it. Anyway, she was only human and would have died in time." The girl questioned her Master. "No, she would have never become what she had sworn to kill." Isis growled.

"What a foolish human." Her Master laughed as Isis frowned at him. Seeing as she was not amused by his behavior, her stopped laughing and warmly smiled at his fledgling. "Tell me about the third Master." He looked towards the curtains.

"Seras." He simply stated. The girl waited for her Master to continue, knowing that patience was something crucial when being with him. "Seras Victoria was her name. I encountered her in a mission at Cheddar. The vampire maggot had trapped her and I had to shoot through her to kill him. She then chose out of her free will to become a creature of the night. She was the purest and most innocent person I had ever met, even as a vampire." The vampire stopped, as his little servant seemed to have a question.

"She was your fledgling?" she seemed alarmed as her voice tingled in the air.

"Yes, but I had found her incredibly attractive as a human." He grinned at her as she laughed at his mocking grin. "She was weak, humane and slow, but she was ever so loyal and truly accepted me for whom I was. It was the first time in centuries that someone had done so." His eyes drifted away as he remembered her. "She felt the same as I, and so she became my mate. I freed her and we became equals. But after my Master's death, the English government decided they didn't want vampires serving the queen, and as I was in Scotland dealing with some scum they killed her. I wasn't fast enough to save her, and even so she forgave me. She said it had never been my fault." A bloody tear fell from his eye as the memories flooded his mind.

"Master?" a worried voice called from bellow as Isis sat looking up. Alucard lowered his head to look at his young Draculina.

"I warn you my dear girl, we are nothing but monster to the eyes of any God or fate itself. Your life will be a hard and cursed one. For eternity we get damnation." The little girl sat up, facing her Master and gave him the most truthful smile she had.

"I will always stand by you, my Master" she bowed lowly.

"And so will I, my little servant"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are very welcomed ^^**


End file.
